It fills you with KINDNESS
by Auror Dafni
Summary: So apparently I'm the fifth child that fell down here. Or maybe the sixth… Name's Al and I have to go to hell and back with my ultimate ΚΙNDNESS, the lamest weapon of all. At least I have a burnt pan and maybe all this isn't that bad. And maybe… just maybe my kindness isn't as useless as it seems. Especially in those dark places. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the story! English is not my native language, so be patient with my mistakes. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of these characters, except Al. Al can be a boy or a girl, like Alan or Alison. It could be Aladdin too! So here we go. Review and tell me my mistakes so I can become better at writing. Thank you 3**

They say that while you are drowning, your whole life goes before your eyes. I can proudly tell you that the same thing happens when you are falling in an endless dark pit too. I learned it in the hard way. Lucky me. I guess you are confused. Well it's time for a little back-story.

My name is Al and I am eleven. Don't ask me my gender. I really think it's a waste of time. I'm just Al. I'm sure you are expecting a tragic childhood about me, but really the only special thing about me is that I like cooking. I know pretty exciting, isn't it?

 _But how did you fall, Al?_ , you'll ask. Well it was a dare. I always help my family at the restaurant and I don't have time for fun and games. So when finally let me play with the other children, I don't have any friends. So when they asked me to play with the Truth or Dare, I was excited. Maybe that was my chance to gain some friends.

I should have known better.

They dared me to climb at Mountain Ebott and get one of the yellow flowers they were growing there . At midnight. Alone. Did I say I was deathly scared of the monsters that lived under it? And they children knew it. But hey what could possible go wrong? I accepted.

In the middle of the night a small stupid child left their safe home to a dangerous journey. I'll let you guess who this idiot was. I wasn't a complete idiot though. I took with me a burnt pan for a weapon and my lucky apron. I was wandering for hours until I found a single flower near the edge. I approached it carefully. I quickly cut it. I started to walk away, when…

"BOOOOOOO!"

Some children had come to scare me. And their plan has gone too well. Everything was in slow motion. I fell myself fall backwards, I saw their faces becoming from amused to terrified, their hands reaching for me. Too late.

I felt my feet leaving the ground.

I heard the screams of the children crying in despair.

I heard the screams of the wind all around me.

I heard another scream and it took some time to realize it was coming from me.

I was freezing. I could feel nothing and everything.

Just when I thought I would fall forever I reached the bottom. Nothing could prepare me for the pain I felt. I heard many of my bones crashing and I swear all my muscles were on fire. Somehow I realized I was lying in a bed of flowers. Damn flowers. I screamed in pain until my lungs were ready to collapse completely ignoring the fact that I was alarming the monster that there was free food. I just wanted the pain to end.

"Howdy!"

I sat up so fast I felt dizzy. My whole body screamed in pain. I was lying in a bed of flowers. I was expecting howling and deep voices. Monster things. I wasn't prepared for this little, sweet voice. In front of me was a big yellow flower. The problem was that it had a face. And it was talking.

"I'm Flowey the Flower. Golly you fell pretty hard, didn't ya?"

Great. I'm hallucinating.

"W-what are you? A monster?" I asked.

Flowey sighted and rolled its eyes. I knew what it though. What an idiot! Quickly it recovered its happy face.

"No silly! I'm a flower, can't you see?"

"Flowers don't talk", I answered stupidly.

He (I decided it was a he) looked like he was going to explode. I thought that I saw his face change to something… evil. Strange. I must misunderstand. An evil flower? Come on! That's too stupid to be real. Flowey took a big breath.

"I obviously talk and I am a… You know what? Never mind. Come here I'll show you how to survive the underground." His face seemed playful and pure, but suddenly I realized that I couldn't trust him. It was just a feeling, and avoiding allies in this dangerous place seemed like an awful choice. But I'm known of taking awful choices. I tried to stand up and somehow I did it. I picked up my pan too. My legs hadn't broke but I was sure I had broken my left arm at least in three places. Thanks God I am a right handed.

"Hmm… That's a pretty good idea, really, but you know I have to go. It's pretty genuine from you but I'll be okay. So…"

"YOU WILL STAY HERE"

"Okay…"

This time it wasn't a trick of my mind. He had something satanic. Maybe it was that he was showing all his teeth now, which were all as sharp as razors. Or those eyes full of hate. I suddenly wondered why he was feeling that way. I know I am annoying but in his eyes were years and years of hatred. I felt the desire to help him, but I quickly drowned it. Helping others doesn't bring you anywhere. Being nice only brings you bullies, who want to take advantage of it. I knew I couldn't do anything but stay still. Satisfied Flowey said:

"All right! Time for a little lesson"

I saw a light come out of my chest. A green heart appeared and I felled my whole body warm up. This heard made me happy, filled me with a feeling that was familiar but I couldn't explain it. I discovered that I could move the heart with my movements. I saw in the corner of my eye a sign with the words: HP 6/20. When I blinked it had disappeared.

"This is your soul", Flowey continued his lecture "Each soul has a different quality that helps you in this world. The monsters need seven souls to escape this hell. Did you know that?"

My surprised and horrified face spoke for itself. But the flower wasn't done yet.

"The king has already four souls. The monsters start believing again. How pathetic… When I take your soul I will be powerful. I will be able to destroy everything that stands in my way. And nothing…"

His eyes turned red.

"Nothing can stop me."

"But don't you want to free your race?", I asked.

"Stupid human. I told you before. I am not a monster. Not anymore."

He paused for a minute actually looking sad. But that minute passed quickly.

"Now it's time for you to die".

White petals appeared.

"You know they are petals, right?" I asked, "You won't hurt me this way"

Flowey actually truly smiled:

"Oh. Let's see if that's true."

The little petals attacked me. And hell broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay it's time for the HOW NOT TO DIE IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR DUMMIES book!

Chapter One: If a flower that came straight from hell attacks you, don't stay still.

Seriously when the little white petals flaw towards me my only though was: _Oh look how adorable! He's trying to attack me with leaves…. That's so cute an_ AAAAAAAARGH!

I cried out loudly the last part. When the first petal touched my little soul-thingy, I felt like a bullet hit my chest. It wasn't in physical pain; I wasn't wounded except the broken bones and the cuts from the fall. It was a more emotional kind of pain. Like all the hope in the world was gone and the only thing that was left for me to do was die. I almost felt my heart break in a million pieces. I fell backwards right into the bed of flowers and hit my head in the ground. Everything turned black for a second and I clearly saw a sign with the words HP: 1/20. This time it didn't disappear instantly, it stayed here, like a constant reminder.

This time it was twice as hard to even sit up. I felt dizzy and ready to thrown up and every muscle was hurting. Flowey must have read the horror in my face, because he laughed the craziest laugh in the history.

"JUST PETALS HUH? WON'T HURT YOU, HUH? SORRY TO INFORM YOU KIDDO BUT IN THIS WORLD IS JUST KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"Well you don't have to do it… Killing random strangers won't give you joy", I stuttered.

"JOY? YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YA? I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!",

"Well that's sad."

"DON'T WORRY", said the most horrific flower in the world. "I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU!"

More petals surrounded me. I couldn't escape from anywere

 _Crap._

They came closer.

 _Well I am a goner._

And closer.

 _Al, Age 11, Died From A Flower That Wanted To Take Over the World. Rest in Peace._

They were a few centimeters away.

 _I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wann- WAIT WHAT?_

A ball of fire flew right next from me and hit Flowey in the face. He didn't seem very hurt, just angry and somehow I was relieved. He cursed:

"Damn not her! I have to go. WE ARE NOT DONE JET!"

The only thing I could think of to say was:" Um...Okay…"

And he left. Just like that. In the dark I saw a figure approaching. I started panicking. What could make a demon like Flowey leave so quickly? Where was my pan? I realized I was sitting on it and I was too tired to stand up to take it. But the monster was coming and I had to think of something quick.

"Don't come any closer! I- I am… armed! Yes! Armed! So please leave me alone! NOW!" , I shouted out. It won't work, I though.

And it didn't. The figure instead of leaving came closer.

"Oh poor child. Don't be afraid. I mean no harm. I am Toriel, the Gatekeeper of the ruins. I see you are wounded. Let me help you".

The voice was warm and obviously female. When she came to the light and I saw her face I was shocked. I could only describe her as goat mum. She had the head of a goat, but her silhouette was humanlike. She was in a purple dress with strange white symbols. The most impressive thing about her was arguably her eyes, full of warmness and goodness. She had this mother aura. I wanted instantly to hug her and tell her all my problems and I was sure she was going to comfort me. For a second I forgot what happened in the last hour, something I was grateful of. But that second was gone and quickly I reminded myself, that I was done with things that looked adorable and safe in this place. Everything could be a trap.

"I don't know… Could you help me find the exit? And maybe tell me how to put my soul back to my body again. That would be pretty useful…" , I whispered carefully.

My soul was floating in the room, lighting it with a happy green light.

"Worry not young one. There is an exit from here, but it would be a very dangerous journey for someone as small as you. As for your soul it comes automatically back to your body when a battle has ended. It means that the danger is over and you feel safe. Your soul is here only to protect you.", Toriel answered gently.

"Why then…?", I started asking but then I understood."Oh."

"Clearly you don't trust me.", the Gatekeeper said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

I knew I couldn't deny it. My bright soul was enough evidence. I asked the only thing I could.

"Can I trust you?"

Her face brightened up.

"Of course. I promise you that as long you are with me no harm will find you". For some reason I believed her. I didn't know for more than a minute and she didn't even know my name. But she saved my life. And somehow I knew she meant every world. For the first time since I fell in the Underground I allowed myself to hope that maybe I could escape. Maybe all this wasn't as bad as I though.

Toriel reached for me.

I smiled at her and I immediately felt my soul returning back to my body.

I grabbed her hand without seconds thoughts.

 ***The thought of a new friend fills you with KINDNESS.**

 **A/N So I reread my first chapter the other day and I freaked out. They were missing many things, sometimes even whole dialogs. I face-palmed myself many times. I pity you readers who read it before I edited. Extra Spaghetti for you. I checked this chapter for mistakes, but I am sure there are some left so have patience. And I will never complain again for small chapters. It took me more than 2,5 hours to write 900 words and my back is hurting so bad. Thanks god for the googletranslate. Please review, tell me my mistakes and share your theories. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
